Check Yes
by music-is-luv
Summary: Aang likes Zuko, but now that he realizes this, he suddenly loses the ability to speak in Zuko's presence. So, he writes a note. Just fluff. Sequel is up.
1. Check Yes

So, this is not funny like my other stuff. This is like pureee fluffy cotton candy. Love it, review it, lick it. It tastes like bubble gum!!! Dude, I had to stop and keep re-reading the flashback, SOOO CUTEEE.

Also, this is a minors situation because in the show, at the end, Aang is thirteen, and Zuko is either sixteen or seventeen. I'm not sure. I think he's sixteen in the end. Anyways, so yeah, Aang is kinda a minor. Also, you all have to admit Aang is super innocent, so remember that. And I have to say, this is not my best work, but as my consistent readers know, I'm not that good at anything but 1st person POVs.

* * *

It was only a week. Aang could do this. He could definitely, totally, and impeccably handle this situation in a mature and sophisticated manner. He could!! He took a deep breath. I mean, really. It looked a lot worse then it actually was. It was just a couple friends, hanging out after a couple months of being seperated. Toph would make sarcastic comments, Sokka would be a comedian, Iroh would go on and on about tea.... the normal things.

Except Zuko would be there.

He started to breathe faster. C'mon Aang!! You're the Avatar! You SAVED THE WORLD. And you can't a handle a slightly awkward confrontation? Psh. It would be completely normal.

Except _Zuko_ would _be there_!!

His breathing sped up, and then he blacked out.

* * *

_It was a celebration. The Air Nomads had finally come out of hiding, after a month or so of the Fire Lord's imprisonment and Aang was absolutely delighted. Everything was perfect. Sokka was telling a group of kids jokes and Suki sat next to him giggling at them like the nice girlfriend she was. _

"_...Because seven ate nine!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"_

_Iroh was telling a group of adults and kids a story. Toph and Katara sat, awed by his tale._

"_The dragon's fire swirled upward around me in a tornado of color so beautiful....."_

_Momo and Appa were being... Momo and Appa. Everyone from the invasion was there. Katara and Sokka's dad was chatting it up with Toph's parents. _

"_Oh, yes, we're so proud of our dear Toph. She's a prodigy!!"_

_It was a happy day. Aang smiled and looked around. But where was the newly crowned Fire Lord? His smile dropped a little. He'd looked forward to seeing him the most. Where was he? Aang excused himself and began searching the restored Western Air Temple._

"_Zuko? Zuko!! Where are you?" He didn't understand then why he was so desperate to see the firebender, and he didn't really think much of it. It was just a friend wanting to catch up with a friend, but it had almost been two months and he felt like he'd explode if he didn't see some beautiful golden eyes pronto. "Zuko?"_

"_I'm over here, Aang." Aang beamed. It still warmed his heart every time Zuko said his name. Even now the near adult sometimes slipped and called him 'Avatar'._

"_Hey there, Sifu Hotman." Aang glomped him and they both toppled to the ground. Aang giggled and leaned up, putting an elbow on the side of Zuko's head and resting his cheek on the other hand. "You know, as a firebender, you should have better balance then that," he smarted._

"_You know, as a 13 year old boy, you shouldn't go around glomping other boys." Zuko's golden eyes gleamed with a smug emotion and he smirked, "Especially 16 year olds who _just _might have a problem with that."_

"_Well, as my best friend, you're _just_ going to have to deal with it." Aang smiled broadened even more, blinding every animal within sight of him._

"_Hmm...maybe. Just make sure you never tell Sokka or Toph I let you glomp me."_

"_What? Afraid they'll make fun of you for a being such a softie?"_

"_Uh...yeah?" Zuko grimaced. Oh, he could imagine it now. Toph would say, 'Oh, it looks like there's more than one Twinkle around here!!" And Sokka would say, 'Fire Lord Zuko? More like Fluffy Lord Zuko!' and everyone would laugh because it was such a retarded thing to say. Zuko groaned._

"_Hahaha, alright. I promise." Neither noticed the position they had yet to move from. Aang laying on top of Zuko, smiling his best smile, big gray eyes sparking with mischief and adoration. Zuko smiling that soft smile that only existed for Aang and his uncle. Neither of them noticed how close their faces were to each other, their breath mingling. Zuko 'hmm'ed softly and brought his arms up to wrap around the Avatar's still so tiny waist. Zuko knew it wasn't normal, but if felt right, and no one else knew, so why not? It was just an embrace anyway._

"_I missed you. A lot." The Fire Lord admitted, his face burning the tiniest bit and Aang's heart exploded._

"_Zuko!!" He exclaimed and he had to do something. Aang felt it in his soul. There was something, in this second he was supposed to do right now, and the monks taught him to always listen to anything his spirit told him. So he did. _

"_Aa—nghh??" Aang's lips smashed into Zuko in sloppy kiss. Seeing as the kisses he'd already experienced were just a touching of the lips. Aang's eyes were scrunched closed and his brain was no longer functioning on anything other than how much at home he felt, right here, with Zuko._

_Zuko's wide eyes flickered in shock. The avatar—no, Aang-- was KISSING him. He knew this wasn't supposed to happen, but his heart felt that this was it. This was all he wanted for the rest of his life. And so he mentally shrugged. He was a firebender, and he did whatever he wanted. His eyes closed and his arms tightened around the avatar. They finally broke apart for apart for air._

"_Aang..." Zuko murmured and dove back in. But, unfortunately, Aang's brain started functioning and he spung up, startling the older boy. "Aang?" _

"_Uh, I—I...You—I!!!!" And Aang ran, leaving behind a very confused Fire Lord._

* * *

"Ugghhhh," Aang sat up, clutching his head. He opened his eyes and his vision was blurry for just a second. He was in the exact same spot. Oh, great. He hyperventilated himself into unconsciousness. What kind of airbender hyperventilated themself into unconsciousness?? Not a very cool one, that's for sure.

He stood up and looked at the sun. Everyone would be here by now. Including Zuko.

He forced his breathing to a normal rate. It was going to even more awkward now that his brain decided to be a meanie and recount the whole ordeal in a dream. Stupid brain. He sighed, he should just get this over with.

This time, their little get together was with the Southern Water Tribe. Katara and Sokka's home. Aang laughed a little. Zuko would definitely not like the cold here. He could here him not.

_'Why can't we do this somewhere with normal weather...? Like a volcano or a pit full of fire?' _Aang snorted and held back a grin. Slowly his grin faded. In the few months since the....incident...Aang had a little time to think about things and had come to a conclusion. He lov—found Zuko to be really really awesome and wouldn't mind hugging him or even k—kissing him a bit. And he didn't have to worry about how Katara would feel because, well, since that last kiss when the war ended, they hadn't really done anything else, and she started hanging out with this guy name Pon a lot. And Zuko had to lo—find him really really awesome, too. Because, well....

He kissed back, didn't he? And... and yeah, he kissed back so he must have thought that Aang was just really swell. Aang smiled. Yes, he must. And he was going to confront him about it, because he was the Avatar and that's what the Avatar did: Confront situations and fix them.

"Aang!! There you are!!" Aang gave the Katara a watery smile when the girl popped out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. "Where have you been? I've looking everywhere for you!!" Katara began dragging him toward the new building Toph built (with, of course, imported earth, seeing as _'there's_ _nothing to bend is this frozen wasteland!!!_'). "Everyone's been waiting for you!!"

"Heh, sorry Katara." Aang smiled and Katara's stern glare softened. How could you stay mad at that face?

"It's okay, Aang. Now come on!!" Once inside the building, Katara let go. "Everyone!! Aang is here!!!" And she went to go talk to Pon.

"Twinkle Toes!! Good to see, you!!"

"Hey, there Aang!!"

"Aang!! What's up, besides Appa?? Get it? 'Cause, you know, he flies? AHAHA!!" Aang beamed and his face heated up under all the attention. But there was once voice he didn't hear.

"Hey, guys. Where's Zuko?" He asked, looking around.

"Right here, Avatar. Good to see you." Warmth breath ghosted across his neck as he was lifted by strong arms. Loud whoops and cheers were heard all around the room.

"What? The most angsty teenager in all the land smiling and hugging people? A sure sign the world has gone mad." Toph smirked from where she was sitting, at a pisho table with Iroh.

"Yes, it is very rare for my nephew to indulge in public displays of affection," Iroh said, with that same irritating knowing twinkle in his eyes. Zuko scowled.

"You're all just mad because I never hug you."

"Please, Firecraker." Toph laughed.

"You're jealous of Aang," Zuko said laughing. At the mention of his name people looked down from Zuko's face into Aang's frozen and terribly red one.

"Whoa, Aang. Are you okay?" Sokka took a step closer, studying the boy's face. Toph just smirked.

"Yeah, Aang. And why is your heart beating so fast?" She asked with a false innocence. "Do you know why, Zuko?" The firebender smirked right back at her.

"Of course I do. Isn't that right, Aang?"

"Ummm....?" Come on, Aang!! Talk! "I---" But he just couldn't say anything. Toph decided to pity him.

"I think we should be more concerned with what Katara and Pon are doing over there in that corner," she said slyly.

"Nothing, nothing at all!!"

"Pon!!! What are you doing with my sister!!" Sokka pointed. Zuko leaned down.

"Let's go somewhere," he whispered into Aang's ear and dragged him outside to the edge of the ice, standing next to the ocean. "So, Aang," Zuko purred and pulled the boy close. "Something you feel like talking about?" It was obvious he was referring to why the airbender had left so quickly.

"Uh---" Aang found he couldn't speak. He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't say it. Why did this keep happening?? Every time Zuko came around he couldn't speak. He frowned. This wouldn't work. "I—uhm..." he held up a finger and dashed off, giving himself an airbending boost. Zuko looked after him, arms crossed, a soft amused smile grazing his face. When Aang returned, Zuko smile stayed as he rose a brow.

"Yes, Aang?" Aang tossed him a piece of paper, beaming like a kid bringing home an A. Zuko chuckled a bit and opened it.

'Will you go penguin sledding with me? Check yes or no.' and a few lines down. 'Do you like me?'

Zuko laughed out loud this time and Aang's face dropped. Zuko grabbed the boy around his waist.

"Yes." And he kissed him.

* * *

Awww, cute. I'm already thinking of a sequal.

=="Zuko...what's sex?"

I'm loving this idea. Who else? Anyways, REVIEWWW.


	2. Sequel Is Up

Sequel is up. The fluffy one, I mean. Zuko, Aang, and the Birds and the Bees. Working on the lemon. Could be done soon-ish, if I don't completely bomb the ducking paper. Sigh. Anyways, read it people. 


End file.
